Studies of the pituitary and sex hormones are pursued to elucidate the role of these in normal growth, adolescence, and senility and in various pathological states. The heterogeneity and homogeneity of circulating hormones are correlated with the clinical state and will be correlated with both radioimmuno and radio receptor assays.